A Twisted Cinderella Story
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: We all know the original Cinderella story. Cinderella goes to the ball and leaves her glass shoe behind. The prince finds it and looks for her. What if, instead of Cinderella going, her friend goes to the ball, and they have the same shoe size. YAOI!
1. Meet Cinderella

Yeah, my other story that I wanted to post. It's kinda like Cinderella but a twist in it. Like what I've said for the summary. Cinderella have a friend who went to the ball instead of her. You all must have known who cinderella is. So, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Midorikawa was cleaning the kitchen when he heard his step-mother called.<p>

"Midorikawa Ryuuji!" She called in a very angry tone.

"Oh come on!" Midorikawa mumbled, he stood up spatting curses out of his mouth and walked into the living room. There he saw the caller sitting down on the couch.

"H-Hai Hitomiko-san." The green haired bowed. Hitomiko looked up at the boy and yelled again.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Wear the maid outfit!"

"B-but i'm a guy." he mumbled.

"I don't care! I don't want anyone seeing you in our house clothes!"

"o-ok, gomen Hitomiko-san." Midorikawa turned around and stopped by hitomiko mumbling an order.

"I want red tea and biscult and I want them here by one minute."

"yes, hitomiko-san." immediately, Midorikawa rushed to the kitchen. Not a few minutes later, he heard another call, but this time it was from someone else. His elder step sister.

"Midorikawa!" The green haired boy sighed again. He walked up the stairs and to his sister's bedroom. He knocked on the door and went in.

"Reize, I want my breakfast in my room. Bring the meal here." A girl with pinkish maroon curly hair, light lilac eyes and tan skin ordered without looking at the boy as she sat down in fron of the dressing table and doing her hair. Midorikawa bowed,

"Yes, Keeve-san." He made his way back to the kitchen when another voice called him. _ow...come on! Three orders!_

"Reize! Reize!" Midorikawa's other step sister called. Midorikawa dashed to the room beside Keeve's.

"Yes, Ulvida-san?" Midorikawa looked at his blue with white hair step-sister. The girl turned towards Reize and asked with her arms on his hips,

"Why didn't you swept my bedroom floor this morning!" _Oh god! I forgot about that!_

"uhm...you see-"

"I don't want your excuses! I want this room clean now!"

"b-but-"

"No buts you low brain! I bet all you think about is green apple ice-cream now move it!"

"H-hai!" Midorikawa dashed towards the kitchen and took the tea set to Hitomiko. He then, took the breakfast which he had prepared earlier to keeve. He went to the storag room and took out a broom and dustpan. He dashed into Ulvida's room and began sweeping the floor.

This had been Midorikawa's life ever since his father died. Hitomiko adopted him and treated him like a maid. So did his step-sisters. He was suppose to grow up in a happy life when his mother fell ill and died. His family was broke due to paying for all the mother's medical expenses and in the end they became beggars. They lived on the streets begging for money. Life maybe tough, but Midorikawa was happy to be with his father. Their bond got stronger and stronger. Midorikawa didn't care if he would be poor for life. He just wanted to be with his father.

One day, their luck changed. Hitomiko let them stay in her house. Their life returned to normal. Well, for a few years. His father got ill too. Apparently, his father caught the same illness as his mother and in the end, he died. Midorikawa was devastated. What shocked him was, After his father's funeral Hitomiko and his sisters started treating him badly.

Midorikawa was forced to work all the household chores, sleeping on a cloth without a blanket, only allowed one piece of bread for all meals, wearing rags or the maid outfit just to make fun of midorikawa and this has been on till now. Midorikawa's only friends were mice, the dog his father gave him and Hitomiko's cat. Not to forget his neighbour and friend, Suzuno Fuusuke, who midorikawa nicknamed him Gazelle. The sliver haired boy knew him the first day he came to hitomiko's house. He knew what midorikawa had gone through.

Midorikawa sighed. He had always wished things to go back the same as usual.

* * *

><p>ow...midorikawa. I pity you. Thank you for reading! I thought of using Gazelle-sama and burn-sama as the step-sisters, but I can't made gazelle-sama the bad guy! So as burn-sama! That's why i picked the genesis girls for this story. Thankies again!<p> 


	2. The invitation

Thankies for the 3 reviews! Again, I don't inazuma eleven. The cinderella story too! However, I own the plot! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Back to where we left our main character. Midorikawa was sweeping Ulvida's room. The rest were out on the living room having their tea. At that time, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Reize! The door!" Midorikawa heard Keeve called him. Midorikawa ran to the door and opened it. He saw a man with black hair and yellow eyes. The young man was holding on to an envelope. He bowed.

"Good morning milady. I'm Saginuma Osamu the king's messenger. Your majesty wants-" Hitomiko appeared at the door.

"Wait. You're the king's messenger! What does the king want to do with us!" hitomiko asked with a smiled on her face.

"uhm..." Saginuma continued, "The king wants the prince to marry a girl, but almost all the princess were not up to his standard. Hence, the king thought about having a ball and all the maidens to be invited."

"Well, my girls will definely win the prince's heart." Hitomiko said proudly.

"well, here's the invitation." Saginuma handed it to Midorikawa which was snatched away by Hitomiko.

"Thank. Please come again! Bye!" Hitomiko walked back to the sisters, "Hey! Look what our guest gave us!"

"huh?" The two girls looked up.

"I-Is that!" Keeve leaned closer.

"enevelope from." Ulvida gave a shocked look. The two girls leaned closer and exclaimed with blushes on their cheeks,

"the prince!"

"Hai. Hai!" Hitomiko answered as she nodded her head. "And you!" Hitomiko turned her head to Midorikawa, "No going to the ball!"

"I don't even want to go to the ball!" Midorikawa replied.

"Better keep your word." Ulvida said.

"Hai..." Midorikawa dashed back towards Ulvida's room and back to where he left off.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Hitomiko, Keeve and Ulvida were out shopping for dresses to wear to impress the prince. Midorikawa was at the garden snipping the bushes and at the same time talking to Gazelle.<p>

"Today, we received an invitation to the-" Gazelle cut him off.

"Prince ball? I got that too."

"As expected."

"Well, my family doesn't care about this."

"Why?" gazelle gave him a 'you know the answer' look, "O-oh...yeah. Only child."

"The worst part is that my parents want me to go." Midorikawa frozed, "Yeah...they wanted me to get girlfriend or something since my only friend is you."

"That's because you're anti-social."

"I remembered how we got to be friends."

"I asked you for money and you hit my head!"

"Pull your ponytail too."

"see! That's how you don't get any friends and how you'll never find your soulmate!"

"Alright, back to where we left off. Are you going?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Not my thing."

"and I thought you will go there to get alway from chores."

"I prefer chores than going to the ball in a girly dress."

"that's the reason why I don't want to go there. That ball is for girls!" Midorikawa started trying to hold his laughter.

"Hey!"

"Gomen! Hitomiko-san is back! I nmeed to go now bye."

"Bye." Gazelle ran back to his house.

* * *

><p>"Reize!" Midorikawa Was called once again by his step-sister Keeve. At that time, he was busy making dinner.<p>

"Coming!" He shouted, untied his upron and ran up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Keeve was sitting in front of the dressing table again.

"I want my hair silky and shiny oh and curly too. The curls are getting worn out." She said.

"ok." Midorikawa stood behind her and took the curling thing.**(I don't know what that thing is!)** _i-I don't know how to do this...uhm... _

* * *

><p>Midorikawa! Survive! Thankies for reading!<p> 


	3. The preparations

"What do you think you are do! You're messing up my hair!" Keeve scolded. She stood up and slapped his cheek. Midorikawa fell back on to the floor by the force. He cupped his cheek. Tears forming at the side of his eyes.

"G-gomen..."

"Now how is the prince going to look at me! Mommy!"

"Hai!" Hitomiko appeared at the doorway.

"Look at what reize has done to my hair!" Keeve pointed at Midorikawa.

"I-I'm sorry!" midorikawa apologized.

"No excuses! Since you're not going to the ball, and you are suppose to not go. I want you to clean the entire house. Prepare everything before we return. We are all sleepy and tired. I don't want you to sleep unless we're back understand?"

"Y-yeah..." Midorikawa repiled. Hitomiko turned to Keeve,

"since this boy can't do anything. I'll do your hair." Hitomiko said.

"Arigato Mama!" keeve gave a wide smile and sat back down.

"Reize!" Ulvida called.

"Go to her you fool!" Hitomiko scolded.

"h-hai!" Midorikawa stumbled up and ran towards Ulvida's room.

"Reize, I want my face to be the most beautiful face you have ever seen-"

"uhm..you want me to put make up for you?"

"Yes. Hey, you're not allowed to interupt me!"

"I'll just put the make up for you." Midorikawa picked up a brush, dipped it and applied it on her face. _I-I hope it looks good._ A few minutes later, Midorikawa was done.

"Done! How does it look?" Ulvida opened her eyes and screamed. Her face was messed up. Her whole face was blue.

"W-what were you doing this whole time! I thought you were making the blush!"

"Blush? I thought it was a facial expression. Never knew you could make one."

"GRRR! Mama!" hitomiko appeared at the doorway.

"Yea... d-dear...w-what h-happened t-to you f-f-f-f-face!"

"Reize did it!"

"What!" Hitomiko's dark aura was seen.

"Oh god..."

"You will bear the consequences! Now out! I can't afford not having not a single one of my children to marry the prince!"

"Y-yes..." Midorikawa ran out of the room.

"Go wash your face Reina."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>somewhere in this town, a brown haired man in a royal cape and sitting on a royal chair was talking to his red haired son about that ball.<p>

"son, you're going to turn 18."

"i'm not turning eighteen father! I'm still fourteen!" The son said.

"It's just a few more three years and you'll be there." the father said.

"H-hai..."

"Ne, hiroto."

"Nani?"

"I can't always look after the country. Someone needs to take over and that person is you."

"" hiroto was getting tired of this talk. His father had started this kind converstions these past few days before the ball plan was thought of.

"You need to be serious hiroto! You need to have a queen to help you get the throne! Even if you've learned till the best. You'll never be king unless you have an maiden to marry you!"

"Oto-san! I've met every single princess and none of them worked!"

"That's why i've decided to have a maiden from this town to help!" Hiroto slumped back down on his chair next to his father's.

"I'm just worried. What if I can't find my soulmate?"

"you will. I've told you. You will know went you have the feeling inside of you."

"That's the thing you never tell me how the feeling feels like!"

"you will know soon enough." The king smiled, "Nagumo!" A boy with the same age as the prince. The same hair colour but darker and yellow eyes came in.

"Yes. Kira?"

"Bring my son back to his room."

"Hai." He looked up, "Oi, Gran! Coming down or not!"_ total attitude change _Hiroto thought.

"Coming!" Hiroto stood up and followed. "geez, you don't have to yell at me. I'm of a higher position as you. Burn"

"As your butler, my duty is to serve you. I know that. I just don't like you that's all."

"Why you." Burn grined.

"Time to go to your room. Your majesty." burn started walking.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Hiroto followed him.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	4. The mess

"EHHH! W-what a mess!" Midorikawa yelled. He just came down after preparing the rooms and he found the whole living room in a mess. Flower pots, chairs and table had topple over, sofa been teared, television has been smashed to pieces, claw marks on the walls. There were more that Midorikawa could pull all his hair out and sent to the metal hospital. Hitomiko stood in front of Midorikawa beside Keeve and ulvida. In her arms her pet cat. All three smiling away.

"Hitomiko-san! What is this! What did you do!"

"What do you mean? I saw my cat sitting on that teared up sofa waving his tail side to side."

"You didn't do it?"

"I can't do it, so as Reina and Kii. We just dressed up. We could not afford to ruin our looks." Midorikawa pouted.

"But i think it was my cat which did all this." Hitomiko smiled at her cat.

"Right. Your cat."

"We'll be going to the ball now. I want all this mess cleared before I reached home."

"Hai, Hitomiko-san."

"Come on girls, let's go." All three of them walked out of the house. Midorikawa sighed. He took out a broom and started swepping.

* * *

><p><p>

A few hours later, Midorikawa was done with all the orders he had to do. He sat outside on a rock in the garden.

"ah...! I'm soooo bored!" Midorikawa turned to Gazelle's home. Wondering when he was going to come out in a dress. Midorikawa covered his mouth as a tried to hold his laughter. A picture appeared in his mind of Gazelle in a dress which made him unable to hold and laughed. At that same time, Gazelle came out.

"Yes. Mom. I'll be a good boy! Girl...over there! Bye!" The main door closed. Gazelle turned to see Midorikawa sitting there and trying to hold his laughter. Gazelle walked towards the green haired.

"What happened?" He asked. Midorikawa turned and let go of his laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A red vein popped out of his head.

"Ok, you can stop laughing. I know it's funny."

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Yes yes. Now could you stop laughing?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!"

"G-gomen...hehe...i-It's really- hahaha!" Midorikawa laughed as he clutched his waist. "Ouch! My- HAHAHA!"

"You want me to-"

"Ok. ok... I'll stop hehe...laugh...hehe.."

"I could throw you out of this place do you want me to do that?"

"No no. Ok. So, your mom forced you to wear that dress?"

"It was hers."

"Really? Never knew it could fit you."

"yea...I'm a (beep)ing boy!"

"We know that, but your..." midorikawa looked down to his body.

"I know!" Gazelle yelled with a blush on his cheeks.

"G-gomen...hehe..."

"Aren't you going to worry if the prince himself might fall for you?"

"If he really do. I'll just tell him that i'm a boy. He'll back out soon enough."

"What if he really is in love with you? He don't even mind if you're a boy?"

"S-stop saying all these nonsense!" The slivered hair boy yelled.

"Ok. ok." All of a sudden, they heard a meow. Gazelle and burn turned to where they heard that noise.

"Hey, isn't that hitomiko-san's cat?"

"Yea, why is it doing here?" midorikawa wanted to pick it up but it snared.

"Hey! Huh?" the cat was eyeing on Gazelle. More like his dress.

"H-hey...w-what's wrong wiht the cat?" gazelle leaned over tio midorikawa.

"I don't know. I've never seen it like that."

"MEOWWW!" The cat jumpped, clinged onto Gazelle's dress and scratched Gazelle continuously.

"AHH!"

"G-gazelle!" Midorikawa tried to get close but the feline was scratching Gazelle so vigorously that Midorikawa did not want to get close to it. In the end, the cat walked away smiling to the house. Leaving Gazelle with a poorly torn dress, messy hair and scratches all over his skin. Midorikawa on the other hand, just stood there staring at his friend. He felt Gazelle could kill him any moment.

* * *

><p><p>

Thankies for reading!


	5. The fairy godmother

"Reize!" The messed up sliver hair boy called.

"H-hai! Gazelle!" Midorikawa hid behind the rock he was sitting on.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!"

"I-i was scared."

"Scared! Scared of what! The cat is smaller than you! How could you be scared of that cat!"

"He was scary to me!" the sliver hair sighed.

"Now what? I can't go to the ball looking like this." Gazelle looked at his dress.

"hehe... You really want to go to the ball and meet new friends huh?"

"No! Of course not!" Gazelle denied.

"Yeah..." Midorikawa did not believe it.

"Ok, maybe just a little."

"Yes! I'm right!"

"Ja, do you have an extra dress or something. I can't go back to my house because my mother will kill me."

"I don't have one." Gazelle pouted.

"but I do." A gentle voice was heard. Midorikawa and Gazelle looked up. Something small surrounded by a small white light was descending till it was in front of their faces. The two boys leaned closer. The 'thing' was a boy or a girl? With greenish long blond haitr and red eyes. On his back, angel-like wings.

"W-who are you?" The two boys asked.

"he he. I'm Terumi Afuro. Call me Aphrodi. Your fairy godmother, Midorikawa." The fairy introduced.

"Eh? I have a fairy godmother." Midorikawa said.

"I never knew fairies exists." Gazelle said.

"They do, but we keep ourselves hidden away from you humans, unless we need to."

"Ok... Ja, why are you here? I don't need any help."

"don't you want to go to the ball?"

"No I don't."

"Eh? Y-you were suppose to go there."

"Hitomiko-san doesn't want me to."

"doesn't mean you can't go."

"Well, my friend wants to go. Could you help?"

"ah..." Kazemaru looked at Gazelle, "Ow...you poor thing. What happened?"

"Would you believe a cat hates my dress and tore it apart?"

"nope!"

"Then just forget about it. Get me a new dress."

"Hai!" Aphrodi waves his wand. Fairy dust fell from his wand and surrounded Gazelle. In just a blink of an eye and Gazelle was covered in a much more beautiful dress but still the same colour and this time it reaches the floor. His feet, glass high heels shoes.

"wow...now this could get you more friends." Midorikawa said.

"And maybe get the prince's love!" Aphrodi said.

"I'm a boy you idiot!" Gazelle scolded Kazemaru.

"Oh, I thought you were a boy."

"shut up!"

"Go to the ball now Gazelle!"

"Yea!"

"Matte!"

"What!"

"You need a transport!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, just a wave of my magic wand and you'll get your transport!" Aphrodi waved it again and fairy dust covered hitomiko's cat, Midorikawa's dog, the mices and a pumpkin. The dog turned to a white hair and dark eyes coachman.

"Good evening, madam." The coachman bowed in front of Gazelle.

"Wow..." gazelle stared at the coachman. The coachman looked up and spoke,

"I'm gouenji Shuuya. I'll be your coachman for today."

"Oh." The cat turned to a brown hair boy with the same colour eyes. He took off his top hat.

"Ohayo!" The boy grinned.

"It's in the evening." Gazelle and midorikawa mourned.

"Oh it really is!" The boy looked at his watch, "i'm endou mamoru! The footman!" endou gave his wide grin again. Midorikawa looked at his friend the mices.

"Those are you friends right?" gazelle peeped behind his back.

"yeah. The smallest is Kogure! He loves to play pranks. The one with lots of pink clothes is tsunami. The big fat one is Kabeyama and the one with the pluster on his nose is Kurimatsu!" Midorikawa said, "I wonder what they will change into?" His question was answered when the mices turned to four horses.

"Now leaves the pumpkin." Gazelle said. Everyone turned to the pumpkin. Nothing changed for the pumpkin. The only difference is that it has windows, wheels, a door and grown to a large size.

"wow..." Gazelle and Midorikawa just stared at what were in front of them. A footman, a coachman, horses and a carriage.

"time to go now! Oh and by the way, my magic will run out when it's midnight. You have to return before midnight! Remember that!

"Hai!" Gazelle board the carriage and the carriage moved down the road to the ball.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	6. The ball

At the ball, the prince was sitting down beside his father and butler. All the maidens were standing in front of them either chatting or taking a slip of their drinks. Hiroto sighed he saw all the girls but none of them were able to cause the feeling Kira had said.

"Oto-san.."

"Just wait hiroto. The feeling will come soon enough. Maybe just a few more girls later and you might get it." kira calmed him. Actually, he was getting worried just like Hiroto.

"H-hai.."

"man, this ball is a failure." Burn mumbled.

"What did you just say!" Kira yelled.

"I said, this ball is a -"

"alright! Get me a large bowl of cereals!" Kira ordered.

"But it's evening!" Burn explained.

"I'm hungry!"

"Now i know how you got that figure." Burn looked at his body shape. He walked away to prepare kira's order.

"You don't really have to get mad at Burn, oto-san."

"He made fun of my idea!"

"Then what's with the cereal?"

"Trying to calm myself down with food."

"EHHH!"

"w-why out of all the food, cereal?"

"here's your cereal, kira." Burn handed the bowl to the king.

"It's nutrious!" Kira grabbed a mouthful and popped it inside his mouth. Hiroto sweatdropped. Kira took one more mouthful of cereal and spoke, "Hey, there's this girl I think you might get the feeling."

"huh?" Burn and Hiroto turned to the girls. At the door way, was most beautiful maiden they had ever seen. Much more beautiful that she stood out from the crowd. She was even much more beautiful than the princess that hiroto was introduced.

"wow...she's damn pretty." hiroto complimented, "ne, Burn."

"don't ask me. I'm not good with looks." Burn answered.

"Why you."

"go to her Hiroto." Kira told him.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to find your soulmate?"

"yeah..."

"what are you waiting for. Go."

"alright, alright." hiroto stood up. At once, all the girls rushed towards him.

"Hiroto-sama!"

"Dance with me! Hiroto-san!"

"no dance with me!" hiroto heard the girls say. He sweatdropped. He looked up and noticed the girl standing there.

"you seem interested by her. Why don't you go to her, Gran." Burn whispered to him.

"Nah, I don't want to. You go."

"Eh?"

"what? Kira wants you to. If i go, i'll punish me!"

"I'll explain it to him. You go and dance with her!" hiroto pushed Burn forward. Burn quickly regain his stand.

"Oi!" burn fixed his suit, "crazy gran. What doesn he think he is?" He whispered that last part. He sighed and walked down towards the girl. As he walked pass the crowd of girls he heard them spoke,

"Hey, why did Hiroto-sama asked burn to come down?"

"I thought he was coming down to dance with us."

"Maybe hiroto is picking the best female dancer and marry her!" then, the girls charged towards burn.

"Ek!" Burn ran out of the crowd and in front of the girl.

"Uhm...hey." burn greeted.

"hey." The girl greeted. Burn heard the girls crying their eyes out because Burn picked the girl and not them.

"Uhm...The king wants the prince to dance with you but he doesn't want to so he forced-"

"Quit the explaination and dance with the other girls I don't even want to dance." Burn heard the girls screaming as they get to dance with the butler.

"why you." Burn started getting mad. _How could a girl like her look nice and kind but in reality, she is a monster._ He thought.

"Well?" Burn sighed. He grabbed the girl's hand and waist in dance postion, "my duty is to follow my master's orders. Since he asked me to dance with you. I must do it." Burn gave a smirk when he saw her blushed. The girl pouted.

"Fine." The girl said in defeat.

"good," Burn pushed the girl nearer to him, "Cause, I don't want the prince to get mad."

"Tsch. Just get on with the dance."

* * *

><p>thankies for reading!<p> 


	7. The dance

The music started and the two danced to the music. The girls were standing in a circle watching them dance.

"So, what's you name?"

"Why would you want my name?"

"Don't know. I just feel I should." The girl blushed and at the same time mad.

"W-well, just calls me Gazelle."

"Gazelle? That's a weird name."

"I know. Only friends know this name."

"Hey, isn't it normally for boys?"

"he he he...I-i'm a boy."

"EHHH!" Gazelle quickly covered his mouth.

"G-gomenosai! He was just shocked by something I said. No biggie!" Gazelle weak smiled. Burn got back to the dance postion and whispered,

"y-you're a boy! What are you doing here!"

"Mother wants me to."

"what for?"

"she said she wanted my to make some friends."

"anti-social?"

"that's the same as what he said."

"The same friend?"

"I only have one ok." Burn tried to hold his laugh.

"O-one?"

"no need to laugh."

"ok ok."

"What's your name?"

"Nagumo Haruya, the prince calls me Burn."

"burn I rather say tulip."

"You!"

"Why can't I call you that? You have a tulip on your head."

"It's a flame!"

"Can't tell."

"grrr..." burn stopped. They heard some mournings. The two boys listened to what the girls were saying.

"wow...they look so much like couple. I don't mind not being able to dance with nagumo-san." A girl said.

"At least Hiroto-san is not marrying her." another said.

"She's sooo pretty." Gazelle had a red vein popping on his head. _I'm a boy!_ Burn smirked.

At that same time, Kira was talking to hiroto about Gazelle.

"This girl seems like a good match for you. You should have danced with her." Kira whispered to Hiroto.

"No. I can't feel anything from her. But somehow, I feel something. I don;t know what it is but I feel something."

"I don't understand."

"nevermind. Besides, these two look like a much better couple."

"I guess your right. Well, this ball is really a failure." kira went to his emo corner.

"O-oto-san..." hiroto sweatdropped. Suddenly, the church bell rang. Gazelle looked up and noticed the time was midnight.

"Oh no!" Gazelle let go of Burn, "i'm so sorry!" he bowed and ran out of the ball.

"Oi! Matte!" Burn ran after him, he stopped at the top of the stairs as he saw the Gazelle running away. On the floor, a glass shoe. Burn picked it up. _Maybe he left this._ Burn thought.

"Burn! What happened?" hiroto stopped behind him.

"I don't know." Burn repiled.

"Did you got her name?" Kira asked.

"i did."

"that's good."

"but only his nickname."

"It's not that bad." Hiroto said.

"But he said only his friends knows this nickname."

"EHHH!" everyone exclaimed.

"he he."

"Now how do we find her?" hiroto asked his father.

"uhm..by the way. It's a he. Not a she."

"EHHH!"

"A boy got into this ball!" Kira yelled.

"oto-san."

"Why would he do that?" Burn didn't care what kira just said. He turned around. The sliver hair boy was gone.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	8. The glass shoe

"I can't believe it!" kira sat on his chair, "a boy dressed up as a girl came to the ball! Nagumo!"

"Yes. Sir?"

"Cereal please."

"yes sire!" burn dashed to the kitchen.

"Why are you mad oto-san?" hiroto stood in front of his father.

"Sorry, but i was really happy that you have at least have a feeling for that boy. I want you to get married soon. A boy would also be fine by me really!"

"then, why are you angry?" Kira sighed.

"i'm back with the cereal." Burn handed the bowl to Kira.

"thank you Nagumo." Kira chewed a mouthful of cereals, "I wanted you to feel happy my boy. I just want to find this boy and get you two married as soon as possible."

"The problem oto-san."

"yeah, i know. We don't have his name."

"It's not that. Maybe I did not really explained it to you but I don't feel any romantic feelings for him. I just feel like he is related to my soulmate or something."

"i see." kira stood up, "Then we must find this boy as soon as possible!"

"oto-san be careful of your cereal!"

"oh yeah." Kira sat down and cotinued eating.

"Uhm...If you all must know. Which i think you all must definetly know. I found this." Burn held out a cloth and opened it. Revealing a glass shoe.

"I-is this!"

"Yup. From the boy."

"This is perfect! We'll go with my plan!"

"you plan failed last time."

"ok..." kira went to his emo corner again. Both boys sweatdropped.

"Gran, maybe we could go around the whole town and find the boy." burn suggested.

"that's a great idea, burn!" hiroto smiled, _maybe i could find my soulmate_.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa was swepping the garden of dead leaves. He laughted when he recalled last night when Hitomiko and his sisters came home.<p>

_Flashback_

_Hitomiko, Keev and ulvida stepped into the house._

"_Ah... I can't believe that the prince never even once danced with anyone." Keeve said._

"_and that girl got all the spotlight." Ulvida said._

"_let me know about it!" Midorikawa asked._

"_Why would you want ot know for?" hitomiko asked._

"_It's not really such a big deal if we tell him. It might calm us down." Keeve said._

"_alright." hitomiko allowed._

"_Well, when we came in. The prince was sitting on a stage with his father. The rest of the girls just stood elsewhere waiting for him to come down and dance with them but no. He was there the whole time. Not even moving an inch!" Keeve explained._

"_until, this girl came in and the prince started eyeing on her!" Ulvida said._

"_The king asked the prince to dance with her and so he did, but somehow the butler went instead." Keeve said._

"_He dance with her and somehow they looked a lot like a couple." hitomiko said._

"_Really! Wow...that girl must really be beautiful."_

"_She was. Once it stucked midnight, she suddenly ran away. Leaving a glass shoe behind!" ulvida explained. "Glass shoe? Where did I heard that before?" Midorikawa thought. He remembered Gazelle wearing the glass shoe. "It must've been Gazelle! Lucky him. I bet the prince wants to marry him or maybe the bulter." Midorikawa thought._

"_hey, why are you smiling?" Hitomiko asked._

"_huh?" Apparently, Midorikawa was smiling as he thought, "o-oh. G-gomen.." the three eyed him suspicously and went up the stairs to have their bath._

_Flashback over_

"YAYYY! Gazelle!" Midorikawa jumped and landed in the pile of leaves.

"what's all the noise about?" Gazelle leaned against the gate, with his cold look on his face. However, in his heart. He was overjoyed.

"keeve, Ulvida and hitomiko-san told me everything about last night! You got to dance with the butler! Everyone thought you two look like a couple!" The sliver hair blushed.

"t-that's just stupid talk. W-we're both boys." Gazelle said. Secretly sad.

"Who cares! Love solves everything!"

"yeah..." Gazelle said, getting a little happier.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	9. The topic

Still at the garden, Midorikawa just kept making fun of Gazelle by telling him about the ball. Mostly saying the word 'Butler' just to make him blush.

"enough of that Reize! Do you want me to pull your ponytail again!" Gazelle yelled.

"Oh, i don't think the butler would like such a boyfriend. So unlady-like."

"reize!"

"Hahahaha! Ow!" Midoirkawa was hit by a newspaper flung to him. Gazelle caught the newpaper as midorikawa fell to the ground.

"ow..." Midorikawa got back up, "Is there something wrong Gazelle?" He asked as his friend was staring at the newpaper.

"hey, gazelle?" midoirkawa shook his friend and all of a sudden. Gazelle screamed happily,

"they're looking for me!"

"huh?"

"The king and Prince are looking for me! Look!" gazelle showed Midorikawa the newspaper. It wrote,

_Glass shoe's owner_

_After yesturday's ball, the prince is searching for the owner of this glass shoe.(shown of the right) The search will be conducted tomorrow morning. They will take the glass shoe around and try to fit it to everyone in this town. More will be shared tomorrow._

"the prince is looking for you. No wait, shouldn't you be worried?" midorikawa asked his friend.

"Why should i be worried? Burn is looking for me!"

"so that's the butler's name."

"nickname."

"nickname. The prince might to want to marry you."

"oh yeah!" gazelle went to his emo corner, "I'm doomed."

"come on! Don't be sad!"

"I can't marry the prince. I want ot marry-"

"The butler. Now, come on!" midorikawa began pulling Gazelle up but it was no use.

* * *

><p>"mama!" keeve slamped the door opened holding the newspaper out, "look at this!"<p>

"what?" hitomiko stood up and walked to her.

"the prince! He's finding the person who went to the ball!"

"More detail please."

"He's looking for the person who fits the glass shoe his butler found!"

"and that's a good thing because?"

"Who's ever feet could fit that shoe, the prince might marry her!"

"And you know that how?"

"that must be it! Why do you think he's looking for her. If the butler is looking for her. They would have said his name!"

"good point."

" i just hope my feet fits the shoe."

"no, it would be me!" Ulvida said.

"no me!"

"no me!"

"It could be any other girl." midorikawa said from behind them.

"What made you so sure?" the two girls asked.

"ah...because...ah..."

"Well?" Hitomiko leaned closer.

"well...because we're living at the end of the town! Many people could fit the same size of a shoe."

"Oh yeah..."

"d-don't think of bad lucks! We'll marry the prince!" Ulvida exclaimed to boost herself.

"Y-yeah! W-we'll marry the prince!" Keeve exclaimed.

"you two sure you'll marry the prince?" midorikawa said.

"O-of course!"

"Ja, good luck with that." Midorikawa turned and walked away, ignoring his step-sisters.

"You get back here, Reize!"

"i haven't finish talking to you yet!"

Midorikawa closed the door of his bedroom and smiled.

"The owner will always get back his shoe. Hehe.."

* * *

><p>Ok...not what I had in mind but still great! Thankies for reading!<p> 


	10. The owner

The day has come. The day the prince, Hiroto, will search for the owner of the glass shoe. The girls all at home, waiting for him to enter their houses. All knowing that the glass shoe was not theirs, but in order to marry the prince, they have to lie, but what Midorikawa said the other day. The owner will get back his shoe.

"Ow...I can't wait till i'm the prince's wife!"

"I can't wait too! Even though i'm not the owner. I hope my shoe fits it!"

that was two ladies chatting with each other as Midorikawa walked back home after buying groceries. He sighed and hoped that Gazelle would get to marry Burn and not the prince.

* * *

><p>However, at that time, Hiroto, Kira and Burn were in a carriage driving to another house. Since early morning. Before the sun rose up. They had already completed three houses. Now it was their one hundred and one house they had been too. Still, the owner was not found. Hiroto sighed.<p>

"Why are you sighing Hiroto?" Kira asked.

"We're looking for the girl no wait boy who danced with Burn the other day and letting them marry each other."

"Of course." burn said with a blush on his face, "w-what else do you want?"

"I want to find my soulmate!" hiroto yelled.

"Don't worry. You said so yourself. You'll find your soulmate once you've found the girl." Kira said.

"I know. I just want to see her right now!"

"Ok. Ok! Just wait would,ya!" Burn yelled.

"yeah." Hiroto pouted, "huh?" Hiroto looked up to find a green haired girl, or boy, carrying plasic bags and walking down a pavement. Somehow, he felt weird. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, his heart thumpping faster that he could heard his own heartbeating. His stomach hurts, no more like he felt it was doing somersaults. Ouch.

"F-furukabu-san! Stop the carriage!" He yelled.

"Eh? O-oh.." Furukabu stopped the carriage. Hiroto stepped out.

"O-oi! Gran!" Burn called.

"Matte! Huh?" Hiroto turned to looked at the girl or boy but he or she was nowhere to be found, "EHH! W-where did he or she go!"

"What do you mean he or she? You can't tell a guy from a girl?" Burn said as he stepped out.

"You too, can't tell a guy from a girl." Kira said.

"S-shut up, Kira-san!"

"Ano, we have to get to the next house. If not, we'll never finish this search." furukara called out.

"O-oh...gomen.." Burn and Hiroto went back to their seats and they drove off.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Midorikawa called out.<p>

"You're late!" Keeve said as she painted her fingernails.

"Yeah. Make me my tea. I don't want my fingers to be painted red like what you did to my face!" Ulvida ordered, too doing the same as Keeve."

"hehehe..." Midorikawa when off to do his order. At that time, the door bell rang.

"coming!" Midorikawa ran to the door and opened it.

"Afternoon." A man in black hair bowed in front of Midorikawa.

"D-dezarm!"**(ok, I don't know how he appeared there)** Midorikawa yelled out his name.

"I bet you know the reason why the prince is here."

"Y-yeah...the prince wants to find the girl who's feet fits a glass shoe." Midorikawa looked behind him and saw the King, Prince and the butler standing behind.

"Well, he's-"

"The prince is here!" Ulvida and Keeve appeared from behind Midorikawa.

"Y-yeah of course I'm here." Hiroto said.

"The prince! oh..." They fainted and stood up again, "come on! Let's try out the shoe!" They grabbed him and Keeve sat down on the chair.

"come one! Fit the shoe into my foot and you'll get your queen!"

"no, It should be me!"

"No me!"

"No me!" the two girls went into a cat fight. Hiroto sweatdropped.

"hehe...huh?" hiroto looked at Midorikawa. Somehow, he felt the same feeling as just now. _I-is he the same girl I saw just now?_ He walked up to the green hair boy, "Uhm...c-c-c-could y-y-you h-" Midorikawa, understood what the prince wants even if he could not understand what he said.

"Hai." midorikawa sat down and took out his shoe. Hiroto placed his foot into the glass shoe and it fitted. Hiroto looked up at Midorikawa in shock. Midorikawa stared at Hiroto. The two girls stared at the foot with the shoe fitted into the shoe perfectly and then at midorikawa. They ran up to Midorikawa,

"Y-you went to the ball!"

"N-no! I-i didn't! I-i-it was a mistake!" midorikawa tried to explained but could not, because there was no need to.

* * *

><p>ok...is this alright? Thankies for reading!<p> 


	11. The wedding plan

Gazelle was watering the plants in the garden of his house when he heard an exclaim,

"We've finally found the girl! Quick, Furukara! We have to make the wedding as quick as possible!"

Gazelle looked up and walked to Midorikawa's house.

"what's going on Reize-!" Gazelle stopped when he saw a familar red head with yellow eyes. Everyone turned to the him.

"Gazelle!" Midorikawa called.

"G-gazelle!" Kira, Burn and Hiroto exclaimed, they ran towards gazelle, "you're gazelle!"

"ah..."

"This is outrageous! How could there be two Gazelles!"

"Sir, there's only one."

"when what about him!" Kira pointed to Midorikawa.

"uhm..."

"you're really gazelle?" Burn spoke.

"y-yeah..." Gazelle blushed. The two just stared at each other in the lovey dovey way. A cough broke it.

"If you don't mind, we have to leave now. The marriage has to be planned." Furukara said.

"m-matte, w-who am I marrying?" Midorikawa asked.

"The butler of course!"

"Eh? I-i thought it was the prince?" The two step sisters said.

"haha. We were actually suppose to find the girl to marry the butler then we'll find another girl to marry the prince."

"It was a boy if you don't know." burn corrected him.

"Oh. Sorry! Haha!"

"I think we've found the person who is your soulmate hiroto. This sliver haired boy. Or are you a girl?" Kira asked.

"i'm a boy! Hundred percent a boy!" Gazelle yelled.

"what! What about us!" Ulvida and Keeve asked.

"We don't care. Come on you two. We have to plan your wedding!" Kira called out as he stepped into the carriage.

"W-wait-!" Kurukara pushed Gazelle.

"come on boy, you have to get into the carriage! Be happy that your marrying the prince!" Kurukara said," you too my boy! You're marrying the butler!" he pushed midorikawa, "aren't you two boys coming in?" furukara called out to the boys.

"o-oh...y-yeah..." burn and Hiroto ran into the carriage.

* * *

><p><p>

"I think this dress fits you prefectly!" a girl with short dark blue hair and a yellow pin in her hair with blue eyes spoke. She looked at Gazelle in a wedding dress, "what you need to a veil and flowers to complete you!"

"You forgot about gran-sama!" another girl with orange hair and a mask covering her face spoke. The girls giggled.

"Would you cut that out! Rhionne, Clara!" gazelle shouted at the two girls. He was getting annoying already.

"G-gomen your highness." They apologized as they bowed.

"Don't call me that!" at that time the door opened and a Burn stepped in.

"don't tell me the queen is getting irritated?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Gazelle shouted angrily but in his heart, he was happy that he was here. Burn smirk wider.

"Well, how was the dress? Fits?"

"Well..." gazelle blushed.

"burn-sama! Why are you here! You should be with your bride! Wait, is it groom?" clara asked.

"Gran's with him."

"EHH!"

"what?"

"no! You should be with that green hair boy!"

"He has a name." gazelle cut in.

"I don't care! Bring gran-sama here!"

"you even dare define the prince?"

"I-i wouldn't dare!" rhionne and clara said.

"then?"

"g-gomen!" they apologized.

"Leave." burn watched them leave and he looked at Gazelle who was staring at him.

"Nani?"

"eh? G-gomen!" Gazelle blushed. He was caught. Burn just smirked.

* * *

><p><p>

Thankies for reading! ow...so close!


	12. The past

Midorikawa was sitiing down on a sofa. He was just forced to try on a wedding dress continuously. The two maids, who were guys, diam and wheeze forced them on him. Midorikawa wondered if Gazelle was like him. Being forced into a dress. Luckily, it was break time. He sighed. The door opened after a knock was heard.

"Hey." the prince came in. Midorikawa turned towards the door and smiled,

"hey."

"mind if i sit down?"

"Oh, no."

"Arigato." Hiroto took a sit beside midorikawa, "How's the dress? Well?"

"My unluckiest day of my life."

"hehe..."

"not helpping."

"hehe...gomen." Midorikawa sighed again.

"bored?"

"yeah..."

"Want to talk about something?"

"Ok."

"Let's talk about our past. If you don't mind."

"I'm fine with it. I mean even if you say it you can't change it."

"Ok."

"let's see. I used to be in a normal family till my mother died. My father and I were took into a royal family. They were really nice to us till my father died. She and her two daughters treat my like a maid since then."

"till now?"

"yeah...I can't believe I'm in a castle, getting married to your butler."

_I rather if it was me..._ hiroto thought.

"you?"

"huh?"

"your past?"

"o-oh...uhm...I-i was adopted like you, but I was sent into an ophange and then I was adopted by oto-san."

"the king?"

"yup. I don't really remember much about my past before getting into the Kiras. Oto-san said he picked me because I looked like his son."

"His son?"

"Very much alike." hiroto walked towards a table in front of him and took a photograph and handed it to midorikawa.

"wow! Y-you almost can't tell the difference!" midorikawa looked up.

"yup. I can't believe it too."

"yeah..." midorikawa looked down. Hiroto sat down beside him again,

"hey, did you remember Burn dancing with you and then you sqeezed as you two danced?"

_g-gazelle did?_" u-uhm...y-yeah! of course!"

"so you're not the one how danced with burn. That good."

"wait. WHAT!"

"I tricked you." hiroto smiled.

"t-that's not fun at all!" Midorikawa pouted.

"Gomen."

"The real owner of the glass shoe is Gazelle! Which is not me!"

"I know. You totally don't look like him at all!"

"I know! I wanted to explain but your father ignored me!"

"He was just excited that i finally could find someone to marry."

"at least use the brain!"

"hehe...you know you're talking bad about the King."

"I know i am but this is important! Gazelle really likes Burn!"

"what?"

"he should be the one who should marry the butler not me! Let me return to the house, please!" midorikawa grabbed hiroto's arms which caused hiroto to blush at the touch.

"b-but...m-my bride?"

"huh?"

"i-I was suppose to marry the one who is related to Gazelle." Hiroto stared deep into midorikawa's eyes. The green haired blushed, let go and looked away.

"g-gomen..."

"It's ok." Midorikawa heard him spoke. He coluld feel his heart pumping faster. Way faster, and his cheeks were red. Really red. _N-nani! W-what is this!_

* * *

><p>Done!<p> 


	13. The wedding

"Oto-san." hiroto walked up towards his father with burn by his side.

"Nani, hiroto?"

"you made a mistake!"

"what do you mean, made a mistake?"

"The green hair boy is not the boy who came to the ball!" burn exclaimed.

"didn't the glass shoe fit him?"

"now that I don't know." burn kept quiet.

"Lots of people could have the same foot size! Maybe Midorikawa and Gazelle have the same foot size."

"that seems reasonable."

"Ja, could we swap brides!"

"of course!"

"yes!" Burn and hiroto whispered to each other.

"But we have a problem."

"EH!"

"i've sent the invitations already."

"That fast!"

"I was excited!"

"Sorry..." Kira pouted.

"then, how!" Hiroto asked.

"We'll just have to change it during the wedding." Burn said. The two stared at burn, "what!"

"that was the best idea you have ever had!" Hiroto said.

"Oh, why, thank you!"

"We just have to tell everyone there was a mistake when we reach to the i do parts."

"then, everything will be alright!"

"So, does those two boys fallen for you two yet?" burn and hiroto froze.

"Uhm...don't you have some files to look at oto-san!" hiroto changed the subject.

"Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me!" kira thanked him, stood up and walked away. A few minutes later, the two boys heaved a sigh of relief.

"that was close!" they said together. They walked away still with blushes on their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm totally out of ideas)<strong>

The day came, the wedding. Gazelle and Midorikawa were in the dressing room getting really. They already wore the wedding dress. The maids were now putting on the make up.

"almost done your highness!" Clara said as she applied the blush on Gazelle's face.

"Don't call me your highness." He said coldly.

"but, aren't you marrying the prince?" Rhionne said.

"o-oh...y-yea..." Gazelle looked away sadly. _Gazelle..._ Midorikawa thought. _Didn't i ecplained it to to you Hiroto! Why didn't you tell your father!_

"You're all set Midorikawa." diam said after putting thw veil on his head.

"A-arigato, diam." Midorikawa weak smiled and stood up, "Gazelle?" He called. Clara and rhionne stopped and stepped aside letting Gazelle stand up.

"Let's go, Reize."

"Hai.."

Outside, the grooms are greetting the guest. Both hoping the plan will go well.

"you sure this plan of yours will go well?" Burn asked after greeting one guest. He felt afraid**(burn-sama is scared! -shot-)**

"Of course this will work! What made you say it will not work?" Hiroto smiled at Burn.

"this." Burn handed a letter to Hiroto who took it and read it.

"Oh."

"Oh? Just an oh! Do you know what's going to happen when this happens!"

"Not really."

"You crazy Gran! The plan won't be able to work if this happens!"

"Oh."

"don;t give me another oh!"

"O-" Burn gave Hiroto a glare, "I was going to say ok."

"ok."

"Thanks for saying it for me!"

"I didn't say it for you!"

* * *

><p>Well, thankies for reading! So, guess, what happens next? What problem will make this plan unsuccessful? Think. No hints ok.<p> 


	14. The kidnap

A trumpet was blown to sound that the wedding was about to begin. The guest quickly sat down and kept quiet. Waiting for the brides or grooms to come out. However, the only thing that came was Gazelle running in.

"burn!" He shouted. Gazelle stopped and stood at the doorway panting.

"Gazelle!" burn ran towards him so as Hiroto, "What happened?" The boy swallowed his saliver and spoke,

"R-reize! H-has been kidnapped!"

"W-what!"

"Look!" Gazelle handed a small note to hiroto. Hiroto looked at it.

"Oh no. Like what you said burn! The plan might not work."

"then, what are you standing here for! Go look for Reize!" hiroto gave a nod and rushed out.

"Y-you think he'll find him?" gazelle asked.

"Of course!" burn grined, "Love can solve anything right?"

* * *

><p><p>

hiroto ran down a path to search for midorikawa. _Midorikawa! Wait for me! I'll save you! I'll find you! Wait, where is Midorikawa anyway?_ Hiroto stopped.

"I was to into saving midorikawa that i've forgoten about where he would be held." Hiroto muttered to himself, "baka hiroto!" He knocked his head. **(who loves this part!)** "Ok, where could midorikawa be? Wait, could he be?" hiroto ran down the pavement to the end of town.

Midorikawa woke up but he could not see anything. He could not move and speak too. Why? He was tied up to a chair. His mouth and eyes were covered by cloths. _W-what happened? All i could remember was myself going to the washroom._ Midorikawa thought. Then, he heard some noises.

"morning midorikawa." he heard a woman's voice and the cloth covering his mouth was removed.

"h-hitomiko-san...?" Midorikawa mumbled the woman's name, "w-what's going on?"

"don't you know? My girls hate you and so do I. We hate you to our core of our hearts. Why? We hated your mother. I used to be her best friend till she betrayed me."

"b-betrayed you?" midorikawa heard a chair being moved in front of him.

"In this fashion show. I was the star. I've won many awards, medals, prizes, cerfiticates. Till your mother came to watch me perform. She stole the judges' eyes. Instead of me, she won the show. I was pushed out of the fashion world and was left alone with my fortune that I had left."

"m-my mother would never do such a thing!" midorikawa denied, he felt fear when near hitomiko, but not this much.

"well, she did and you have to get it straight into your mind." hitomiko stood up and grabbed his chin, "i was soo happy when I saw your mother till her last breath."

"y-you killed mother!" midorikawa felt her grin.

"killing her felt so good. Watching her wondering why I killed her and those sadness in her eyes. I would love to see that again."

"S-see that again...?" midorikawa could feel what hitomiko wanted to do to him, "n-no! Y-you can't! Y-you'll go to jail!" hitomiko laughted.

"So? That's all you got? Please, i'm not such a dummy like you. The police had never suspected me. They didn't even knew I was there. I didn't even left a single clue. The case was left unsolved."

"Y-you'll never get away with this!"

"really? By the time I'm gone, leaving your body roting. No one would have known you had died. We're in my house. Would you think i would allow anyone to find you?"

"Y-you...really hate me?" the cloth around midorikawa's eyes were already damped with tears.

"Of course. You're her son. I would like every single one of her love ones die and join her in heaven." midorikawa did not want to die this way. He wanted to marry hiroto not burn, and he wanted to tell everyone that at the wedding. He wanted to be with Hiroto. He wanted to adopt a child and watch it grow and find love. He wanted soo many things. Yet, these could not be done unless...something happens. Suddenly, the door opened and hiroto rushed in.

"Midorikawa!"

"h-hiroto? Hiroto!"

"midorikawa!"

"w-what are you doing here! I-i didn't sent the location!"

"huh?"

"she sent me a letter before the wedding. Telling me that you'll die and that I'll never get to see you and that i'll never find you. Hey, i'll a prince. I have to be smart in order to take over the country. Besides, it was so easy figuring out where midorikawa is."

"You! I shouldn't have sent that letter!"

"yeah... now, step aside!" hitomiko stepped aside. Watching hiroto taking off the cloth over midorikawa's eyes.

"h-hiroto!"

"It's ok midoirkawa. I'll here."

"hiroto..." Midorikawa hugged the red head in front of him.

"There. There..." hiroto patted Midorikawa's back and let go of him, "Let's go alright." Midorkawa nodded. Then, his eyes suddenly filled with fear, midorikawa lifted a finger pointing at something behind hiroto, "nani, midorikawa?"

"h-h-hi.."

"what did you just say midorikawa?"

"h-h-hi!"

"hi..hi..hitomiko!" hiroto turned behind just in time to see hitomiko leaning over him with a knife in her hand. Getting ready to slash it down on the two.

* * *

><p><p>

Thankies for reading! So, here are the winners!


	15. The end

"do you Nagumo Haruya, take suzuno fuusuke as your lawfully wedded..uhm...wife?" a man at the altar said.

"of course!" the red haired said.

"and do you suzuno fuusuke, take nagumo haruya as your lawfully wedding...uhm...husband?"

"I do."

"you may now kiss the bride?" the two turned to face each other. Burn removed the veil and kissed the sliver haired.

"now, do you kiyama hiroto, take midorikawa ryuuji as your lawfully wedded uhm...wife?"

"i do."

"and midorikawa ryuuji, do you take Kiyama hiroto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"yup!"

"ja, you may kiss the bride." Once that is said, hiroto turned towards midorikawa and kiss him. Right at the sides were keeve and Ulvida standing and clapping with the rest of the crowd, smiling. You all must be wondering what happened after the last chappie right? Well... back to where we were. Hitomiko was towering over hiroto and midorikawa. The knife up in the air ready to strike. Then, the knife jabbed down but hiroto blocked it with his hands.

"Let go! The boy has to die! The boy has to die!" she shouted. She looked messed up. It was like she was mad or something.

"you've gone mad woman!" hiroto said as he tried to shift the blade away from his face.

"Let go!"

"Midorikawa go! Run away!"

"what! Leave you behind! No way!"

"go! I'll be fine!" midorikawa looked at hiroto once more.

"go!" Midorikawa ran out of the house. Just in time to find Keeve and ulvida standing at the door way.

"reize! Over here! here's the exit!" keeve shouted. Midorikawa did not have time to think and he followed them out of the house. That was where he saw the castle guards running around.

"Over here!" midorikawa shouted., waving his hands in the air to signal them. So did the girls. One of the guards noticed them and they all ran towards them.

"where's the prince!"

"He's in the house quick! Save him!" midorikawa shouted. They nodded and ran into the house.

* * *

><p>So, that's it the problem is solved. So meanwhile, burn and Gazelle had to face a whole crowd of people who were asking a lot of questions. It was not if the prince was fine or not. It was why hiroto ran of to find midorikawa and not burn.<p>

"calm down! Ok, please calm down! please calm down!" burn shouted, "come on Gazelle! Help me!" Gazelle already had lots of red veins on his head.

"Oi! Gazelle!"

"BE QUIET!" Gazelle shouted. That got everyone's attention, "there has been a misunderstanding

! gran is not suppose to marry me! He was suppose to marry reize!"

"and i was suppose to marry this guy!" burn pointed at gazelle.

"understand!" they both asked in unison.

"WHATTTT! Why didn't you tell us earlier!"

"the invitations were sent already. We had no other choice but to tell you all during the wedding itself." gazelle stared at Burn,

"Y-you've planned this with gran?"

"of course! We like each other don't we?" burn winked with his grin on his face. Gazelle blushed and looked away.

"l-like hell..." everyone grinned wide, making gazelle's blush redder.

_/A few years later/_

A small girl with red hair tied to a ponytail and black eyes was chasing after a boy with red hair which parted to one side and dark blue eyes.

"Matte! Suruno-kun" She called.

"You'll never catch me Hiromi! The red head boy shouted.

"suru! Himi!" A familar boy or girl with green hair stood at a doorway, with hands on his or her hips.

"mama!" Hiromi ran towards him. So did Suruno.

"how many times do I have to tell you, not to run around the castle!"

"gomen, mama. But, you'll never scold me cause papa hates your look when your like that!"

"and your papa is here now!" Suruno said. He pointed behind Hiromi's mother's back or should I say midorikawa's back. Midorikawa turned behind and saw hiroto walking up to them.

"did something happened?" he asked.

"nothing!" and the two ran away.

"i'll tell you, next time! I'll be mad and scold them even if you hate it!"

"Ow...please midori-chan! I don't like that look! It ruins your cutness!"

"Shut up!" midorikawa blushed. Hiroto just smiled and kissed him.

"you should blush more. You look even more cuter."

"Shut up, Kiyama!"

"ow...I hate it if you call me Kiyama. Not cute at all."

"hiroto!" hiroto smiled.

"Ne, burn is teaching Gazelle how to make a cake. You want to.."

"Of course! it's my best friend's cooking!"

"ja, let's go!"

hitomiko was sent to jail because of murdering her friend in a faw away land there she will be heavily guarded. The step-sisters were allowed to stay in the castle. Somehow, they even found someone to love when midorikawa sent them for matchmaking.

So here is the ending. The bad guys were gone. There is happiness everywhere and in the end, cinderella always gets the prince. Even if this is a twisted cinderella story.

* * *

><p>gomen, if it was not so nice. Out of ideas if you might want to know.<p> 


End file.
